Card Captor GX
by silver fire wolf
Summary: ...i feel pathetic


Me: my first card captor fic

Tatsu: ok

Lanna: this is

Me: yep and it's a yugioh GX cross over

Tatsu: that explains why I'm here since I'm your multi purpose pokemon yugioh oc

Me: yep also for some fics I'm writing I'm trying to do some thing like one of the characters 'speaking' before the actual ch

Lanna: start the fic

….

Ch1: the sakura cards

…

Hello I'm Lanna Li. I am the descendent of Li Syaoran and Sakura Avalon. I am their great great great great granddaughter. I have a twin brother a younger sister and an annoying older brother. I am 15 and proud of it. I am also one of the only two duelist of our family since duel monsters came out. Yeah not very fun at least the other kids in our school duel. Any way I'll tell you more later.

…

"sis I don't think we should be down here" said a 15 year old boy. He looked a lot like Li Syaoran (I believe it's pronounced Show Ron), With short messy brown hair and peach skin. But his eyes were red not brown. He wore a green t shirt, blue jeans, and blue and green shoes.

"oh come Shinzui on it's nothing but a bunch of old things down their especially books" said a 15 year old girl. She looked a lot like Sakura Avalon, with her tame brown hair that was lighter than the boy's hair, and peach skin. Her eyes were pink though. She wore her hair in a small pony tail. Her outfit considered of a pink t shirt, blue jeans, and pink and red shoes. The two kids were walking down stares to a basement.

"But what if your wrong Lanna" asked Shinzui

"if I'm wrong I'm wrong" said Lanna as the two reached the basement. The basement did indeed have A LOT of Antiques one wall had a book shelf that covered it full of books. One in particular stood out. A pink book that had Sakura on the side. "hu what's that" said Lanna. She realized she was not herd when her brother was looking at what seemed to be 2 normal big black beads on a thick piece of red string. His eyes glazed over as if in a trance. "Hey Shinzui" said Lanna right in her brothers ear.

"agg" said the poor boy jumping back clutching his ear "what was that for"

"spacing out on me look" she showed him the book.

"no way this is the book of Sakura cards" said Shinzui

"really which must mean that's our family's magic sword" said Lanna

"Exactly" said Shinzui the two looked at the book of Sakura. It had the title that was on the side on the front in pink on a light pink ribbon shape. On it as well was a lion like shape. Lion like because even with it being male it had no main and had a pair of white angle wings and wore red armor that still shoed it's yellow fur.

"that must be…" started Lanna

"Cerberus (Kero-Bare-us)" said Shinzui "Guardian of the Clow Cards and now the Sakura cards". The book then started to glow as it burst open and the cards flew out. Shinzui and Lanna each reached out for the cards but only caught three with catching the last together. Lanna had to drop the book to do this.

"oh no this can't no" said Lanna wanting to collapse. The book then glowed again as a stuffed yellow lion with wings and no main like thing came out. The 'thing' looked around then got a face like 'oh my god some one is going to kill me'.

"If Sakura and the Kid weren't dead they'd kill me for sleeping on the job…again" said the 'toy'.

"oh my god you're Kero" gapped Lanna

"wha who are you and why do you look like the kid and Sakura" asked Kiro

"I'm Lanna Li descendant of Sakura And Shoran" said Lanna

"and I'm Shinzui Li her twin brother" Said Shinzui

"oh so can I call you Kid" asked Kero

"yeah sure" said Shinzui

"ok now that you two opened the book of Sakura you have to find and seal the sakura cards" said Kero

"ok were are we going to find them" asked Lanna

"even better question how do we seal them I don't think the family's sword will cut it" asked Shinzui

"oh right" said Kero before two orbs of light appeared one became the sakura star staff in key form the other was a black staff with red devil wings and a silver star but other than that looked like the sakura star staff in key form. "you two should know about the Sakura Star Staff but the other was created in secret made by Sakura and the kid The Twin Star Staff basically if any ancestors theirs were twins they'd be able to seal the cards together and take the test together"

"ok" said the twins

"next this time the cards hid them selves in magically powered humans and I think all magically powered humans seem to be attracted to the point of highest magic currently on a island from the feel" said Kero

"any particular items on them" asked Shinzui

"cards wired cards" said Kero

"Duel Academy" said the twins excitedly

"were" asked Kero

"only the place were all duelist want to go" said Lanna "even Shinzui and I want to go"

"all right get your cards and lets go and grab the Star Staffs" said Kero the twins grabbed the staves and ran out with Lanna grabbing Kero and bringing him by the tail.

"I've Got to tell Malaria about this" said Lanna "she said She wanted to follow in Madison's steps but make boys clothes at the same time"

….

Me: doesn't matter if you like it or love it I will continue it.

Lanna: but we have a problem with which cards should go into who

Me: here's the list so far

Earthy: Jaden

Firey:

Watery: Bastion

Windy: none the twins card

Light: no one Lanna's card

Dark: no one Shinzui's card

Arrow:

Big:

Bubbles:

Change:

Cloud:

Create:

Dash:

Dream:

Erase:

Fight:

Float:

Flower:

Fly:

Freeze:

Glow:

Hope:

Illusion:

Jump:

Libra:

Little:

Lock:

Loop:

Maze:

Mirror:

Mist:

Move:

Nothing:

Power:

Rain:

Return:

Sword:

Sand:

Shadow:

Shield:

Shot:

Silent:

Sleep:

Snow:

Song:

Storm:

Sweet:

Through:

Thunder:

Time:

Twin:

Voice:

Wave:

Wood:

Lanna: The more power full cards were put at the top instead of with the rest

Me: and that is for a resin people but it wont be revealed yet ok Now all I need is suggestions and if you want ocs


End file.
